Vampires' Dilemma
by Yoshomaru55
Summary: Kaname forced Zero to go on a vacation with him since Yuuki was already with the chairman, Aidou, and Kain. The two small groups meet in unexpected ways and they did not intend to meet each other at all during summer break. Let's see how this goes. Possibly an even more dark side with Kaname than you thought? Read and find out.


"Chairman, how am I going to handle all the students from the Day Class from figuring out the Night Class's secret?" a young lady at about the age of 16 with short, brown hair and brown eyes asked, sitting in his office.

"Yuuki, why don't you call me father?" the chairman asked. Yuuki had a disappointed look on her face while she thought 'You're getting off topic again as usual.' "Now, now, it is still the beginning o summer vacation. Why are we still here?! Let's get a move on!"

A limo pulls up to the front door and honks. "Why do we have to spend time with these mortals?" A handsome 17 year old guy with short blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

"Aidou Hanabusa, chairman invited us, isn't that reason enough." Kain Akatsuki responded.

"Whatever." Aidou said. "Let's just get this summer over with. It's usually to bright, that's why I prefer the winter. The nights are longer in the winter so I can feast on more blood."

"You know, you are terrible at jokes, Aidou." Kain yawned. "Good morning, Chairman and Yuuki."

"Morning." They both said in unison as they hopped in the limo.

"Where are we going to go?" Yuuki asked.

"It's a surprise, my Yuuki." Chairman Kaien said, jumping in his seat and acting like a fangirl.

* * *

Later that day in the evening, Kaname had just woken up to he smell of pulled pork BBQ that Zero was cooking. "Why must you over sleep all the time, Kaname-Senpai ?"

"You know how we vampires are." the young pure blood vampire with brown hair spoke. "We need to be rested in case we have to battle for blood or something."

"If you hadn't captured me four years ago, I would have slain you by now." Zero, a young man with short, white hair, gray eyes, and being a vampire in the urge of becoming Level E, explained.

"Yes, and I now control you since you have become a vampire, vampire hunter. What will you do now, I wonder? You have no weapon with you." Kaname explained.

Zero had no choice. He had to obey to every one of Kaname's commands, no matter how much he despised him for being a pure blood. To him, Kaname always look unnaturally calm, no matter the situation he gets himself into.

"Say, how about let's go into an island in the Caribbean that a friend of mine owns?" Kaname suggested. "There will be three vampires for you to hunt down. I don't know their names yet, but I'm sure they will be quite the adversary for you to keep your skills sharp."

"Sure." Zero agreed uneasily. "How do you suppose we get there if it's an island?"

"Follow me." Kaname said as he led the way to the rooftop. "Okay. How come I have never seen that from up here at a distance?" Zero responded in shock from the helicopter that was in their presence.

Kaname chuckled and said, "Because you never truly looked. This helicopter camouflage at a far distance and it is as silent when a humming bird flies."

* * *

Yuuki was getting anxious on where her friends were taking her. They got out of the line and climbed into the speed boat named the Cross Destruction. Chairman was driving while Aidou and Kain were getting sprinkled by the wave of water that hit the Cross Destruction. They looked adorable against the water, even though they were vampires. Yuuki was sitting in between them, enjoying the smell of the salty air coming from the ocean.

Chairman decided to anchor the boat near a beach so he could build some sand castles. Aidou was helping him while Kain was laying under the umbrella, enjoying the warm weather.

The helicopter landed in a clearing in the forest that was near the beach where Yuuki was. "Come, Zero. Let's explore the jungle." Kaname said as he skipped through the maze of trees until he was out of sight.

"Are you feeling alright?" Zero asked as he caught up to him. "You're not being yourself."

* * *

"Of course I'm fine." Kaname responded, suddenly serious, as he walked toward him and cupped his hand on Zero's face. "Are you sure you're okay? You are looking a little pale. How about if I put some color back into you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Zero asked as he started to walk backwards into a tree while Kaname pinned his shoulders to it, leaning close to where Zero could feel his breath. "What are you doing?"

Kaname tore off his own shirt, then Zero's. 'That long sleeve should be too warm for you.' he thought. He laid his head close to Zero's neck, his fangs barely tapping the skin. He decided not to bite into the flesh, instead Kaname slid his tongue up Zero's neck. He made a path of wetness to Zero's mouth.

Zero tried gasping for air with Kaname's tongue in him. "Don't do this!" he struggled to say as Kaname was choking him the farther his tongue went into his throat.

Kaname withdrew and pulled Zero closer to him, his hands on Zero's butt. He stoked up and clenched the top of his pants, then yanked them down, along with his boxers underwear.

Kaname stroked Zero's dick with one finger while licking his neck. 'I know it feels good on you, Zero.' he thought while his fangs pierced into his neck, Zero's blood trickling out of Kaname's mouth.

"I can feel Lord Kaname's presence." Kaien announced. "Let's see what he is up to." He left the beach and into the forest.

"Chairman." Yuuki called out, following him. It was so thick that she couldn't see him. She came up to a clearing and saw Zero and Kaname. "Kaname..." she yelled in confusion as she saw them without their clothes on.

"Yuuki... It's... It's... It's not what it looks like." Zero stuttered.


End file.
